Falling
by Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: The story of Jean and Scott's courtship
1. First Sight

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: "First Sight"   
Series: Falling  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks nicely for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, unfortunately. I'd really love to own Scott. But for now I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue!   
'Ship: none (pre-Scott/Jean)  
Classification: general  
Summary: Jean and Scott meet for the first time.  
Rating: G/PG  
Spoilers: none; cannon is not followed in any way here  
Feedback: to wilde_moon@yahoo.com please  
Notes: You can see the graphic I made for this story at http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/firstsight.html  
  
View 1  
  
//Jean, bring the glasses you made into my office, please.//  
  
Smiling at the gentle voice inside her head, 20-year-old Jean Grey smiled. //Right away, Professor.// Making glasses to contain the powers of their newest student had proved a welcome challenge for the young woman, and she looked forward to seeing the results of her labor. As Jean made her way to Professor Xavier's office, she wondered what it had been like for the boy--Scott--to live with his eyes closed. It hadn't taken long for Xavier to hear of his powers and bring him to the school, but even a month living in darkness sounded like an eternity.  
  
The door opened to reveal the professor behind his desk, an attractive but weary-looking young man in the chair opposite. "I brought them." She moved to stand in front of Scott and then leaned down, awkwardly attempting to put the glasses on. His hands rose to assist her and Jean stepped back. Their fingers touched briefly and Jean forced herself not to gasp aloud. Despite the dark circles under his tightly closed eyes and the resigned lack of expression on his face, he seemed to surge with power, confidence. //I see what you meant when you said he was special, Professor.//  
  
//Indeed. I thought you might.// Jean caught the passing flicker of a smile on his face.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," Jean urged quietly. "It's okay."  
  
Scott hesitated. "You're sure these work?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
Jean knew the moment his eyes opened because a slow smile stretched his lips and he looked as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I've never been so happy to have my eyes open."  
  
Catching the underlying admiration behind the words and knowing he was staring directly at her, Jean felt her cheeks flush and looked briefly down at her hands. "I told you they'd work."  
  
The professor suddenly sat up straighter. "Forgive me, I haven't formally introduced you yet. Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers, Scott, Jean Grey, the first student ever brought here."   
  
View 2  
  
Despite the gentle, calming quality to Professor Xavier's voice, it took every ounce of courage Scott possessed not to shake as he sat in the office, exhausted from lack of sleep and terrified of the power he suddenly possessed. "You-you think you've found a way to contain it?"  
  
A good-natured chuckle came from across the desk. "I know we have. Well, Jean has, really. I assisted only superficially. The design of the glasses is hers alone."  
  
Scott nodded vaguely, resisting the urge to let weariness overcome him. He had been unable to sleep comfortably since his "condition" presented itself. Living in terror of what could happen were he to awake suddenly and open his eyes, what might happen if his mother or father came to wake him up and he let his control slip for a moment and looked at them had held any peace and rest far at bay.   
  
"I assure you, you will find what you seek here, Scott. You are exactly the sort of person we need."  
  
"What sort is that?"  
  
"Strong individuals who want to help those around them." Scott could almost feel the smile directed at him. "You are stronger than you know."  
  
Before he had time to digest the professor's words, he heard the sound of a door creaking open at the back of the room. "I brought them." The voice was beautiful: gentle, calming, and confidant. If he hadn't been painfully close to total exhaustion, Scott might have taken more time to analyze the potential attributes of a woman possessing such a voice. He felt something cold and metallic on the sides of his face and realized it must be the glasses. His hands raised almost automatically to take them and slip them on, his fingers coming into contact with some distinctly not his own, softer, more slender.  
  
The other hands withdrew and then the voice came again, "You can open your eyes now. It's okay."  
  
Okay. Scott fought the fear that rose in him, the doubt. Logically, he knew they would never risk their own safety by doing anything risky. His mind wasn't ready for logic. "You're sure these work?"  
  
"Positive." The woman--Jean--seemed to feel confident of her handiwork, and Scott had no intention of contradicting anyone who sounded so self-assured. He opened his eyes slowly and felt a goofy smile spreading across his face. The young woman in front of him was gorgeous: depthless dark eyes, vibrant auburn hair, a gentle smile. "I've never been so happy to have my eyes open." Realizing suddenly how much it sounded like a line, Scott blushed along with her, hoping he hadn't made a complete idiot out of himself.  
  
"I told you they'd work."  
  
"Forgive me, I haven't formally introduced you yet. Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers, Scott, Jean Grey, the first student ever brought here."   
  
Scott's gaze flicked only briefly to the distinguished older man before turning back to Jean. He held out a hand, which she accepted. "It's good to meet you, Jean."  
  
View 3  
  
Professor Xavier watched the students with a smile. He had known from the first time he met with Scott that the boy had the sort of ambition and drive which would ensure his success in whatever field he chose, whatever path he pursued. Jean had the same sort of determination. Even when she was younger, Jean projected calm in a way that put some people off as much as it drew others in, and Scott's confidence would in the same manner, Xavier predicted, both solve and create conflict.  
  
As he watched them speak politely, small talk always used to dispel the awkwardness of first meetings, he knew he had been right. They would compliment each other perfectly as teammates, friends... perhaps more.  
  
"Jean, would you show Scott around the school?" Xavier suggested in the first lull of their conversation.   
  
"Certainly, Professor." Smiling at Scott, she rose. He followed suit, tailing her to the door.   
  
"I hope you enjoy your time here, Scott."   
  
The young man nodded. "I'm sure I will, Sir."  
  
The smile on Xavier's face broadened slightly as they left his study. //Yes, I'm sure you will.//   
  
  



	2. Perfect

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: "Perfect"   
Series: Falling #2  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks nicely for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, unfortunately. I'd really love to own Scott. But for now I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue! I also don't own the song "Perfect" by Alanis Morissette.  
'Ship: none (hints of Jean/Scott)  
Classification: angst/romance  
Summary: Jean and Scott talk about stuff.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: the movie  
Feedback: to wilde_moon@yahoo.com please  
  
Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love.  
Don't forget to win first place.  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face.  
  
Be a good boy  
Push a little farther now.  
That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy.  
We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect.  
  
"Yeah, the darkness got to me." Scott stared down at his hands from behind his new ruby quartz glasses. "It felt like I was stuck in some kind of prison, and the thing keeping me there was me."  
  
"And your parents?" Jean urged gently. "Didn't they help?"  
  
Scott swallowed and shook his head. "Not really. Their golden boy was a freak. They just wanted to sweep it all under the rug, and I was too big a problem to fit under there. How could I be valedictorian or win a track meet when I'd fry the first person I looked at, ya know? Everything they wanted for me wouldn't work anymore. I couldn't do anything but stay in my room and make damn sure I kept my eyes closed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. Nobody should have to go through that." Jean flashed back to her own parents, proud to a degree of the "parlor tricks" their young daughter could perform, gleefully displaying her abilities at cocktail parties for their friends. Charles Xavier's arrival had saved her from a life of being a tourist attraction for her own parents. "They didn't understand."  
  
Scott forced a smile and glanced up at Jean. "I don't know why I'm dumping all of this on you. All you did was ask how I was doing."  
  
She smiled and replied, "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I really wanted to know, and this is part of how you're doing. I want to know."  
  
"Thanks. Friends, huh? Didn't think I'd get to have those anymore."  
  
"Things are different here."  
  
Scott nodded and looked off across the grounds. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed. "I guess I'm still not used to being... not normal, but... accepted again. Nobody flees in terror when I enter a room."  
  
Jean laughed. "No, nobody will flee in terror from you. You aren't that scary-looking," she added, bumping his shoulder with hers.   
  
This time she received a genuine smile from the young man. "Thanks. Good to know.   
  
"It's weird here, though. I mean, here I'm just a guy, just like everybody else. Well, close enough. I can't push myself for the same things anymore," Scott said, voice revealing frustration he'd been pushing back. "How can I be the best when I don't know what that is?"  
  
When he first glanced over at Jean, her silence and far-away expression made Scott think he'd finally bored her beyond listening. Then he caught the slight furrow in her brow, her pursed lips. "I think that here being the best is being you to the fullest extent you can be, not holding anything back." She looked back to him. "The only person you're competing against here is yourself."  
  
Scott stared at her for a few moments in total silence and Jean continued, "All your life, you've been trying to be what your parents and your friends and your classmates wanted you to be. Here all you need is you, and it's hard. It's hard to not have to hide anything, to see that what you are is good enough."  
  
"Wow."   
  
Jean smiled again. "Yeah, wow. It's true, though." Her hand clasped his. "Professor Xavier told me before you even came he had a feeling you were going to be someone special, and you are. It's just that you don't see it yet. You need to have faith in you."  
  
He frowned, gaze drifting down to their entwined hands. "Do you?"  
  
"Have faith in you?" Jean asked gently. "Yes. I have faith in me too. And I know that if I can't do something that needs to be done, someone will help me or teach me. That's why I'm here. Why are you here?"  
  
Scott's first impulse was to say he was at the school because his parents thought it was best, because it got it out of the way at home. "I guess I'm here because I don't have anywhere else to go." He thought for a moment. "And I want to be here."  
  
"Do you? Why?" Jean prompted.  
  
"Because... I have a chance here. I can still do something here. People will talk to me here. I still feel like a person here."  
  
"Good, then. I just wanted to make sure you're here for you and not for them."  
  
Scott smiled back at her. "Doesn't hurt having you around."  
  
"That so?"   
  
"Yep. I'm gonna stay here so long you'll get sick of seeing me," he added, tone ringing with challenge.  
  
"I doubt it," Jean replied, laughing softly. She rose, explaining, "I have class. But I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah. You will."  
  



	3. Connection

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: "Connection"  
Series: Falling #3  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks nicely for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, unfortunately. I'd really love to own Scott. But for now I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue!  
'Ship: Jean/Scott  
Classification: romance  
Summary: Scott finally makes his first move.  
Rating: G/PG  
Spoilers: none; cannon is not followed in any way, shape, or form  
Feedback: to wilde_moon@yahoo.com please  
  
"So, giving up a night of studying just to come out and help me?"  
  
Jean shook her head and smiled at Scott. "Not exactly. All of my exams are finished. I'm through until next semester." She pulled her gloves on, shivering in the chill air of a December nighttime in New York.  
  
"Ah. Well, I appreciate it anyway," Scott assured her, shoving his hands in his coat pockets since he didn't have any gloves. "I mean, I guess I don't even really need to do this, but..."  
  
"You want to. That's good." Jean looked up to the sky as they walked. "Astronomy is a class best studied exactly like this. No textbook picture could ever look as beautiful as the real stars."   
  
Instead of studying the stars, Scott gazed at Jean. Even in the darkness, he could see the coppery red of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes. "Beautiful."  
  
Jean's head turned towards him, and from the way she ducked her head suddenly, Scott surmised that she was blushing, though he couldn't see it. "I thought you came here for star-gazing?"  
  
He shrugged. "Partly. Mostly I'm here because you agreed to come."  
  
"So we're out here getting frostbite so you can make a move, huh?" Jean teased lightly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
It was Scott's turn to blush, but he refused to look away. "Maybe. How well do you think it would go over?"  
  
Her head tilted to the side, Jean replied, "You're just going to have to try and find out."  
  
Taking the invitation, Scott stepped closer, reaching out with one hand, still warm from his pocket, to touch Jean's cheek gently. He felt unreasonably nervous. Certainly, Jean wasn't the first girl he'd ever kissed. Certainly dating wasn't anything new to the former track star. But it had been awhile. And it had never meant so much. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips touched.  
  
Jean leaned into the embrace, relishing the way his arms felt wrapped around her. She had never dated much, just a few guys here and there, and she had never felt a connection to them like she did with Scott. More than liking him or caring for him, he had been perhaps her best friend since his arrival at the school. After a moment of contact, she felt the startling sensation of knowing exactly what he felt, knowing it as well as what she felt. Jean felt a surge of confusion. She hadn't reached out to touch his mind, yet she could feel his nervousness fading, feel his joy, feel that he was completely happy just being with her.  
  
Scott pulled back first, smile bright but a little uncertain. "Did you... did... I felt..."  
  
Jean nodded. "I did too." Her heart pounded in her chest. "I don't know what it was."  
  
His hand touched her cheek again, but he withdrew it quickly as another cold wind blew through them. "I think I do. Want to go back inside?"  
  
Jean nodded and reached for his hand. "So it doesn't get cold," she explained with a small smile. "Don't want you getting sick."  
  
"Then I might miss our date," Scott added with a rueful head shake.  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Yep. The one we're going on tomorrow. Hate to miss that."  
  
Jean laughed as they entered the school. "Me too."  



	4. Hearts and Flowers

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Hearts and Flowers   
Series: Falling  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/heartsandflowers.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scott, Jean, or Ororo, so don't sue me!  
'Ship: Scott/Jean  
Classification: Romance  
Summary: Scott and Jean have their first date.  
Rating: G/PG  
Spoilers: none  
Feedback: Always welcome at wilde_moon@yahoo.com  
Notes: The graphic for this story can be found at http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/heartsandflowers.html  
  
//Meet me in the cafeteria at 7. You won't be disappointed.  
  
Love,  
Scott//  
  
From behind Jean, Ororo Munroe stifled a giggle. "You're a lucky girl, Jeannie!"  
  
Jean smiled back at her friend and roommate. "Yep. All I have to do now is decide what to wear, how to fix my hair-"  
  
"Don't give it a second thought, my friend. I know." Seconds later, Ororo emerged from their shared closet with a simple black cocktail dress and matching heels.  
  
"Ro, I can't wear that!" Jean protested, holding up her hands.  
  
"Of course you can. You look amazing in it."  
  
"I'm going to the cafeteria, not the symphony," Jean replied, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Ororo grinned and stepped closer, still holding out the dress and shoes, dark eyes gleaming. "You're going to the cafeteria to meet //Scott//. For your first date. Put them on."  
  
Jean sighed. "How is it that I always end up listening to you even when I don't want to?" She took the outfit and began peeling off her jeans and t-shirt. "Are you sure you don't have any psychic powers?"  
  
"Positive. I'm just always right." While Jean dressed, Ororo began collecting hairpins and a brush. "Now the hair."  
  
"I feel like a Barbie doll," Jean half-complained with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Well I never had one as a child, so you're it," Ororo teased, running the brush through Jean's silky red hair. "Besides, I'm better at this than you are."  
  
Jean couldn't argue with that. "If you weren't here, I'd say your calling is to be a beautician."  
  
"Maybe after I retire."  
  
Jean watched her friend work in silence for a minute, then ventured, "Ro?"  
  
"Yes?" Deft fingers manipulated Jean's hair, curling and piling it atop her head.  
  
"Shouldn't I be nervous?"   
  
"No," came the firm reply from behind her. "You really like him and he obviously really likes you."  
  
"Obviously?"  
  
"Yes. You're the only one in the school who hasn't noticed the way he's watched you since he came here. It's adorable. Depressing for the rest of us, of course," Ororo informed her friend with a smile. "You snapped up the cutest guy in school before the rest of us even saw him!"  
  
Jean blushed. "Really?"  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes. "When have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"There, then." Another pin went into the beautifully delicate hairstyle. "You're finished."  
  
"Thanks, Ro." Jean stood and smoothed her skirt, smiling. "Well?"  
  
"You're beautiful. Scott's going to drool all over himself."  
  
Jean laughed and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jean approached the cafeteria, she saw a bouquet of roses tucked into the door handle. Smiling, she pulled them free and opened the door. Scott stood beside the first table grinning at her. He wore a tight black turtleneck and it was all Jean could do to keep her jaw from dropping. The table was covered in a white linen tablecloth and adorned with red taper candles. Two place settings were already arranged, the plates containing equal portions of fettuccine alfredo. "How did you know that's my favorite?" Jean asked as she walked over to the table.  
  
Scott pulled out her chair and pushed it back in once she sat. "I'm psychic. And I asked Professor Xavier." He sat down in his own chair and offered Jean a blinding smile. "I wanted to get it right."  
  
"You did." Jean smiled at Scott across the table. "You certainly went to a lot of trouble."  
  
"Today's special. Do you remember what today is?" he asked, one eyebrow arched slightly.  
  
"Today? Aside from our date?" Jean's brow furrowed and she finally shook her head. "Not a clue."  
  
"We met exactly a year ago today."  
  
Jean smiled and felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. "You remember that?"  
  
"Absolutely. How could I ever forget anything about you?" It was Scott's turn to blush as he swallowed nervously. "I just... Not very manly, is it?"  
  
Jean's jaw dropped slightly. "It's the sweetest thing anyone--and I mean anyone--has ever done for me. Besides," she added with a smile, voice dropped to a whisper, "if most guys knew how much stuff like this drives women crazy, there would be hardcore bikers picking up flowers and candy every night." Her hand closed over Scott's. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled, turning his hand over so he could clasp hers. "You already have." After a moment, he withdrew his hand and sent Jean a self-conscious smile. "Don't want the food to get cold."  
  
"Sure don't." Jean picked up her fork and tried desperately to hide the redness of her cheeks. "Not that the food matters that much anyway," she added, throwing a quick grin at Scott. "It's the company that I'm interested in."  
  
Scott blushed as well and looked down at his plate. "I know what you mean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Jeannie!" Ororo all but flew to her friend's side when she entered the room. "It's almost midnight!" Her dark eyes seemed to glow in their night-black bedroom. "How was it?"  
  
"Perfect." Jean sat down on her bed and slipped the high heels off her feet before falling backward onto the mattress. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
Ororo sat on her own bed and looked at Jean expectantly. "And?"  
  
Jean turned her head. "And?"  
  
A musical laugh filtered through the room. "And what else?"  
  
"I'm not the sort to kiss and tell if that's what you mean, Ro," Jean replied as she pulled off her dress and grabbed her nightgown. Sliding between the covers, she said, "Besides, I'm too tired to tell it well."  
  
Ororo laughed again and lay down. "Fine, my friend. Have it your way. But don't expect me to help you get ready again if you aren't even going to tell me about-"  
  
"I'll fill you in tomorrow, Ro," came the sleepy reply. "I promise."  
  
"That's more like it."   



End file.
